


Hope and Confidence:

by jellyfishandtuna



Series: My Name is Fenris... [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alpha!Fenris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Modern AU, omega!Hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna
Summary: What if Varric never wroteTales of the Champion.What if it was Hawke that ended up writing the tale out of the depths of his own imagination.Garrett is a struggling writer trying to find his big break. Fenris, his mate, is his publisher and one of his biggest fans. The group of friends that is mentioned in Garrett's writings is based on nothing more than his friends, set in the fictional city of Kirkwall that isn't so fictional. The main story is set in moderns times. Most of the dialogue is taken from the game because I'm not the best of it. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics apply with with this retelling of Dragon Age II. It's just something that popped into my head.This isn't beta-ed but I did my best to try and right my mistakes. Patience is needed with this story because I work two jobs but I will try and update it as soon as I can get in the playing time.





	Hope and Confidence:

Having made it to Hightown long before the others, the omega waited outside the decaying mansion of his former master. It seemed the longer he waited; the more his nerves started to work against him. The longer it took for Hawke and Company to show up, the more he believed that this plan wasn’t going to work; the more his mind started to work against him. _’Freedom for a slave is nothing more than a wasted fantasy.’_ The elf shook his head, white hair falling over his ears that seemed to have flushed themselves flat against his skull. Fenris shifted from foot to foot, hearing the ideal conversation of a group of gentlemen behind him. They were mostly talking of trivial matters that meant nothing to him. The omega’s nose picked up the scent of the rouge before he ever heard their steps hitting the stone. That’s when Fenris became all too away of the 3 alpha’s and the beta that walked towards him, causing his nerves to fire more than he liked. The elf straightened himself the best he could against the weight of the great-sword on his back. Relief washed over him. Hawke had come. He had kept his word. 

“No one has left the mansion, but I’ve heard nothing within.” He couldn’t help but look toward the windows, venom lacing his words as he spoke once more. “Danarius may know we’re here. I wouldn’t put it past him.” 

There was a pause from the one they called Hawke. His icy silver eyes never seemed to leave the elf. Fenris having to bite back the want to submit to the strong scented alpha in front of him. His scent was pleasant; almost sweet. Nothing like the sour, bitter scent that seemed to followed his former master. 

“I could stand to know a little more about this Danarius.” 

Fenris felt his shoulders shrug without his permission. “He is a magister of the Tevinter Imperium.” 

“Oh, it that all?,” the dwarf chimed in with an exasperated chuckle. “Nothing to worry about, then.” Hawke shot him a look over his shoulder. He couldn’t give up hope not that he was so close. 

“There, he is a wealthy mage with great influence. Here, he is but a man who sweats like any other when death comes for him.” He was doing his best to control his pheromones, much like he had been taught by the Fog Warriors; but he could tell by the look upon Hawke’s brow that he could smell the undertones of distress. 

“He may have prepared some magical defenses.” Clearly, this Hawke knew more about magic then he let on. 

Fenris’ brow narrowed slightly. “They will not keep me from him.” He turned, Hawke mirroring his movements as they walked toward the manor.

\---

The dwarf had stayed outside, saying that he would alert them if anyone came to close. The two women that came with Hawke made Fenris nervous slightly. One with dark hair and features of the rogue, the other seemed to hold a strong military presence.

Once they stepped foot inside; the dank smell of damp and decay hit their noses but that mattered not to Fenris. The omega was on a mission. “Danarius! Show Yourself!” He couldn’t help but to taunt his former master. Hawke said nothing on the matter, keeping his wits about their surroundings. The floor and roof were rotting in several spots. Dust and wood fibers falling around them from the ceiling above. Maybe Fenris had gotten it wrong. This mansion hadn’t been lived in for quite sometimes. 

“Watch your step.” Ian could sense the traps before the others and opened the door slowly. They were simple enough, most likely placed there by smugglers. The rogue made quick work of disarming them before he felt a rise of magic from Bethany behind him. The room quickly filling with shades of all things. 

Floating above the floor, their haunting noises filling the hall. Before Hawke could unsheathed his bow, Fenris and Aveline charged as Bethany hit them from behind with a fireball. Ian finally got in the game himself, unleashing a hail of arrows in the air as the shades closed in on him. One exploded in front of him, a cloud of ash covering everything as Aveline’s sword sliced the creature in half. 

“He sends spirits to do his fighting for him. Danarius! Can you hear me? Your pets cannot stop us!” 

Hawke looked back just in time to see the glare Bethany was giving him. He did nothing more than lightly shake his head. 

“Trap!” Ian’s voice rang out as they ran into the main hall. Having little time to disarm them before more shades appeared out of thin air, along with a very strong, very pissed off rage demon. He could feel the heat and the flames coming from the creature through his armor. Arrows and magic flying in all directions, Aveline and Fenris cutting the creatures down only for more to appear and take their places. Bethany’s frost magic making quick work of the rage. More dust falling from the decaying ceiling as the fight came to a close and Hawke couldn’t do more than think about how grateful he was going to be when this was over. 

Very slowly, the group made their way up the stairs toward the upper landing, no doubt that’s where the quarters where. All these Hightown mansions seemed to be laid out the same. The two smaller chambers were unlocked and in disarray. 

“Well, I can’t do that.” Hawke had spent several minutes trying to unlock the master chamber and failed. “There must be a key around somewhere.” He could hear Fenris scoff from behind him. 

Several more rooms were checked on the lower levels. All of them filled with shades and rage demons. His armor burnt and he was covered in ash. _’Nothing like a day's work.’_ Danarius had placed the key under the protection of one of the stronger rage demons, which Fenris had taken the pleasure of taking out himself. 

Moonlight filtered through the holes in the roof as they walked back into the main hall. The only sound seemed to be coming from their boots hitting the floor. 

The key was gently sipped into the door. Hawke opening it slowly before he heard a whoosh of air behind him. _’You can’t be serious.’_ This mansion had more magical defense then the Gallows. He whipped around, bow in hand, only to be blasted in the chest by a bolt from an arcane horror. It’s scream filling the air as he was knocked hard on his back. The main hall filling once again with shades and the fighting continued. _’That’s going to hurt in the morning.’_ He jumped to his feet when he trusted himself not to fall and unleashed another hail of arrows. Each one missing his companions and hitting the shades as they disappeared in their clouds of ash. 

Hawke felt tired, hoping that the fighting would be over for now. Fenris had made his way up the main chamber before the rest. Hawke following slowly as Aveline and Bethany looked around. 

_Disappointment._  
_Anger._  
_Hopelessness._

These were all the feeling that Ian was picking up from the omega before he turned around. His face stoic but his eyes; he had the most big expressive green eyes Hawke had ever seen. The three dots in the middle of his forehead moved as the elf narrowed his brows. 

“Gone.” His head lowered, bangs falling against his eyes. “I had hoped… no, it doesn’t matter any longer.” Fenris’ voice sounded so hollow, empty and Hawke fought the urge to embrace him. An alpha hated nothing more than an omega in distress or upset. He shrugged a little. “I assume Danarius left valuables behind. Take them if you wish. I… need some air.” He brushed past Hawke quickly as Bethany and Aveline entered the room. 

“Should we really be looting here?” 

“He said he had no use for it. He more or less gave permission.” 

Hawke could hear Aveline growl lowly. Shaking his head before they walked back into the crisp Hightown air. 

\---

“It never ends.” The elf was leaning against the wall, one knee bend and foot pressed flush against the stone; arms hanging by his sides. “I escaped a land of dark magic only to have it hunt me at every time. It is a plague burned into my flesh and my soul. And now I find myself in the company of even more mages.” His dark gaze turned toward Bethany.

“You can speak to me directly.” 

Fenris pushed off the wall, confidence once again in his steps as he moved to stand in front of them. 

“I saw you casting spells inside. I should have realized sooner what you really were. You harbor a viper in your midst. It will turn on you and strike when you least expect. That is in its nature.” Fenris’ voice dripped with disdain regardless of the help she’d just given. 

Hawke frowned a little. “My sister is stronger than you think.” 

“You tell him, brother.” 

Fenris frowned. “I’m not bind. I know magic has its uses, and there are undoubtedly mages with good intentions but even the best-intentioned mage can fall prey to temptation, and then their power is a curse to inflict upon others.” 

“No one is stopping you from moving on.” Hawke rose his hand. Bethany falling silent. 

“I imagine I appear ungrateful. If so, I apologize, for nothing could be further from the truth. I did not find Danarius, but I still owe you a debt. Here is all the coin I have, as Anso promised.” The elf moved, placing several pence and some coppers in Hawke’s hand. His hair flowing with his movements and it had Ian memorized. He didn’t do this for the money. “Should you find yourself in need of assistance, I would gladly render it.” 

Ian blinked for a few moments, inhaling deeply. “Your old master must want something more than just a runaway slave.” 

“He doesn’t want me at all, just the markings on my skin. They are lyrium, burned into my flesh to provide the power that Danarius required of his pet. And now, he wishes his precious investment returned, even if he must rip it from my corpse.” 

A coy smirk passed Ian’s lips. “Seems like a waste of a perfectly handsome elf.” 

Awkward chuckle.  
Cough.

“The truth is, I know nothing of the ritual that placed these markings on me. It was Danarius’s choice, one he now regrets.” 

“You’ve said Danarius is a magister, but little else.” Hawke couldn’t help but be curious about the elf. 

“In Tevinter, the magisters hold all the power; over the Chantry, over the Imperial court, over life itself. It is nothing for one to own a slave. Danarius had many, but none he valued so much as me.” 

Ian shrugged a little. “Then how did you escape?” 

“Is it not enough that I did?” Fenris returned the shrug but his posture became defensive. “I carved my path to freedom in blood. I left that life behind, yet his bounty hunters follow me no matter where I go. I will run no longer.” 

Well… Hawke couldn’t blame him. 

“I’ve seen some of your abilities. Do they come from those markings?” 

“Some. All I know is that, even in the Imperium, warriors such as myself are rare. Perhaps they believe I should feel honored?” 

“Do you think your master will keep chasing you.” 

_’Sweet creators, he’s full of questions.’_ Fenris blinked a little. “He is too proud not to. Perhaps one day the hunt will cost him more than he is willing to pay, but I doubt that matters any longer.” 

“Are you going to have a problem with my companions?” 

“I will watch them carefully if we travel together. I can promise no more.” 

_’Fair enough.’_

“I’m planning an expedition I might need help with.” 

“Fair enough.” Fenris bowed at the offer. “Should you ever have need of me, I will be here. If Danarius wishes his mansion back, he is free to return and claim it. Beyond that, I am at your disposal.” And with that, the elf brushed past them and back into the decaying manor, leaving the group speechless and Hawke wanting to know more about this dark, mysterious omega elf. 

\---

“Garrett?”

Fenris was sitting cross-legged on the sofa at their studio flat came back into his visage. The smells of dinner filtering through the room and he became suddenly aware of how hungry he was. Spinach and cheese manicotti. Fenris would be able to spot Garrett’s cooking from miles away. 

The elf craned his head backwards to look at his mate, who was whistling and whipping around the kitchen. Garrett wasn’t like most omegas, rare as the male’s were. He was 6’0, 180 lbs of muscles and fluff. A full beard and a head full of black unruly curls to match with a pair of icy silver eyes that Fenris loved getting lost in. 

“Garrett?” 

There was a small crash; a lid vibrating against the floor, a curse and his thumb instantly went between his lips. He turned the knob on the stove, picking up the lid and putting it in the sink to wash later before he began to move into the sitting room, flopping down beside of Fenris on the couch with a goofy smile on his lips.

“Yes, dear?” 

“Please explain this to me?” The alpha looked at him through his dark rimmed glasses, his dark eyebrow raised slightly. “You aren’t a rogue, Bethany isn’t a mage and I’m…” He stopped short, looking at the tattoos on his skin. 

“It’s a fiction fantasy.” He played with his hands that rested in his lap, the distress coming off him in waves. The alpha elf sighed softly, closing the notebook and crawling into Hawke’s lap. Garrett had always been a gentle soul. It seemed that the smallest thing could crush his spirit. 

“It is going to be interesting to see where it leads.” He leaned forward, kissing Garrett’s brow as the bear of a man wrapped his arms around a slender waist. “But do try to leave out some of the more personal details.” Garrett beamed up at his mate. 

“I hope you're hungry.” 

“I’m starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome.  
> Other tags and characters will be added as the story progresses.


End file.
